Kibbles and Bits
by liko
Summary: Distant Sequel to RFLO Rin is Pregnant and decides to teach Kagome how to make a special blend of treats. Inuyasha falls in love with it and Sesshoumaru is being his usual silent self... Incomplete. Edited
1. Prologue

**Title:** Kibbles and Bits

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Distant Sequel to RFLO; Rin is pregnant and decides to teach Kagome how to make a special blend of treats, when she goes over for pregnancy aid. Inuyasha falls in love with food and Sesshoumaru is being his usual silent self... Or maybe that's worry etched causing his brow to furrow. 

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or Kibbles -n- Bits.

**A.N.- **This is my newest story: "Kibbles and Bits", just a short sequel to "Rin's Four-Legged Obsession." This is only the prologue. I expect this to be about 10 chapters, at most.

**Kibbles and Bits**

Prologue

Rin stood beside Kagome, waiting for the girl to actually acknowledge her presence. 

But the black haired woman just glared at a man who stood before her. "No! Now move!" Kagome said, rather harshly.

Behind the Miko, Rin was becoming very impatient. She had been waiting beside this woman for about a half an hour, and the female had yet to take any notice of her. 

_If Inuyasha was here, he would have noticed her by now, but how could he not? She did reek of Sesshoumaru's scent, now._

"Miss...? " Rin said in her usual cheery voice, not letting her anger show in the least. She was here for Kagome's assistance, after all. No reason making the woman hate her.

Kagome shushed her by holding up her hand, not bothering to spare Rin a glance. "Now, you listen to me, you jerk," Kagome yelled to the man, "I am a very busy person, so you'll have to wait, like everyone else, before I can help you!"

Rin sighed again, a bit louder. If that annoying man would just leave Kagome alone, then she wouldn't be standing her on her swollen, aching feet, waiting for attention! It was more than obvious that the miko didn't want to help the man. Or at least, wasn't in a position to help, at the current time.

The Lady of the Western Lands couldn't fathom why Kagome just didn't turn away and ignore the man's presence, like she was doing Rin's. 

Rin tugged at Kagome's shirt, rudely, but not too roughly. Even now, after spending so many years in the fuedal era, Kagome still dressed in modern clothing. It wasn't her customary green fuku(1) but it wasn't something seen everyday in these times, Rin noticed.

Finally the miko turned around, but instead of looking down at a small girl, her eyes drifted up to a young woman. The girl before her was no longer small and innocent. She was almost the same height as Kagome. Perhaps a bit shorter, but very much bigger. Well, her stomach was anyway.

She was very much pregnant, indeed.

Kagome gasped, why was this woman standing with such an obvious hindrence of carring a child? She was thin, lean, and yet her stomach was so big. There couldn't possibly be only one child in there. 

But besides that, the girl looked very fimilar. Long, cascading blackish brown hair, wide, innocent, brown eyes. Her kimono was obviously royalty, but even under so many layersm anyone could still her her pretruding stomach.

"Miss . . . " Rin said, once more, her annoyance hieghtened in her voice. She wasn't used to getting ignored, at least not since she was a small child. After her revival by the hands of her lord, she had all the attention, plus some!

She and Sesshoumaru had gone through so much over the few years she had been with him. From her being resurrected by his Tensusaiga to her moving into the castle. Then from her getting a puppy to her becoming his mate. And now this...

Everyone in their castle thought Rin was adorable and so sweet. They loved her and not only because Sesshoumaru loved her. She helped around the castle with chores and other things that she wasn't supposed to be.

But now with her enlarging stomach, she could barely roam the many halls. Less than that, Sesshoumaru rarely allowed her to leave the room. She was high-risk, her healer had said, risking her life and her pups--yes, there was undoubtably more than one--if she was moved to suddenly.

Kagome smiled to young woman before her. "Sorry, the people of this village aren't very attentive but very hard of listening."

Rin smiled, her anger fading quickly. This pregnancy was murder on her back, ankles, and feet! "It is okay," She smiled wider as she shifted on her aching feet uncomfortably.

Kagome blinked, still a bit startled. "Oh, oh! Come have a seat!"

Rin sighed, sadly. So, Kagome did not remember her. Well, she couldn't blame her, they hadn't seen each other since Rin was but a kid. Obviously Rin had changed a lot more than she had noticed, but Kagome still looked fairly the same--a little wider with the motherly kind of curves.

Motherly curves, meaning she had already delivered little offsprings, herself. No doubt, from that hanyou with the cute ears, Inuyasha.

Rin sighed, exhaling nervously. This would be Sesshoumaru's first litter, as well as hers. She had no idea when she was due to deliver, and neither did Sesshoumaru. He was so stubborrn. He wouldn't let go of the belief that, like demons, she would delivery within 3 to 4 months. Of course, she told him, as loving and kindly, as she could that humans took much longer--9 months. Alas, neither or them knew how long half-breeds took to gestate.

Kagome cleared her throat, noticing Rin's nervousness. "So, what may I do for you, Lady . . .?" The attire told her the woman was wealthy, but she had yet to figure out who this woman reminded her of.

Rin smiled, it seemed her attire was still, no matter how she tried to dress it down, proved her wealth. She had no regular clothes, thanks to Sesshoumaru. "Rin. My name is Rin."

It was at the tip of her mind...Rin. Oh...no way! Kagome's eyes widened, there was no way this fancy dressed, proper, young woman before her was little, tiny, bare-footed Rin who followed around Sesshoumaru like a little, lost puppy! "Ah...Lady Rin..." She ran the words over in her mind as she addressed when aloud.

This simply HAD to be a coincidence.

When the brown eyed woman smiled bigger, nodding her head a bit as though she was encouraging and urging Kagome to remember her, "Yes, I am Rin." She said again.

"Rin?" Kagome shook her head, not believing it, "You wouldn't...you're not the little kid who followed Sesshoumaru around all those years ago, are you?" Even as a respected miko, Kagome was still nervous to address the, obviously wealthy, woman so fimilarly. The last thing she needed was her tiny little village to be pulled into a petty war because she had offended some princess!

Rin's smile nearly split her face. If she could have, she would have jumped up and glomped Kagome. Finally the woman remembered who she was! "Yes! Yes, I am that Rin!"

Shock overtook Kagome's features as her eyes traveled down from Rin's eyes to her midsection, "Oh my, what happened to you? You're...bigger!"

They were sitting just outside a hut, Rin suspected this was Kagome's. She had never been to Inuyasha and Kagome's home, but she knew this was their village. She smiled a little, glancing over Kagome's shoulder. 

Before she could reply to the miko's comments, she frowned. Jaken was coming up over the green hill with him, AhUn. Rin turned back to Kagome, and smiled again, though a bit nervously. "I came here to ask for your assistance, miko Kagome."

Frowning, Kagome noticed the immediate change in Rin's attitude. She went from chipper teenage girl happy to see a long-time friend to a high-class, proper young woman; speaking so formally.

"So...who's the father?" Came a gruff voice.

Rin glanced over her shoulder, spotting her lord's brother, Inuyasha. On his shoulder was a black-haired kid, Rin assumed was his son. "Excuse me?" She asked, turning slightly to look at him. He had better not say anything rude because she very emotional now and not in the mood for his smart mouth!(Oh, yes! Jaken had told her all about that guy!)

"You heard me! I said who's the father?"Despite his usual loud and rude way of speaking, Rin still could clearly hear the anger in his voice. What he was upset about, she couldn't figure out.

Rin looked back to Kagome as the woman yelled, "Shut up, Inuyasha!"

Rin smiled, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha even asked a question. "Well, I came to you, Ka-" but Jaken interrupted her.

"LADY RIN!" He yelled, even though he was just a few feet away. Rin bowed her head in embarrassment, many of the villagers stopped what they were doing to look at the approaching loud toad and two-headed beast.

Kagome smiled when Rin look up at her again. "So, I would be right in guessing that Sesshoumaru is the father?"

Rin blinked, frowning. Sternly, she said, "That is not any of your concern."

She heard the hanyou growl behind her, before he came into her line of sight, standing near Kagome. "Well, I guess after spending so many years with that asshole, Sesshoumaru, has made you into a cold-hearted bastard like he is!" Inuyasha snapped.

Rin narrowed her eyes(still not able to pull off an intimidating glare) and stood up abruptly. "SHUT UP!" She yelled, then groaned, immediately sitting back down. She grabbed hold of her lower abdomen and whimpered a bit.

Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha causing him to groan in resignation, "She's pregnant, you can't yell at her like that!"

Kagome moved to kneel beside the stool Rin sat on. She pushed the younger woman's hair behind her ears, so she could see Rin's face. Tears streaked her slightly flushed cheeks as she held back another whimper.

Jaken gasped, rushing over to the young woman. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU UNGRATEFUL PEOPLE?" He nearly had a heart attack at seeing doubled over her stomach, "LADY RIN!"

Inuyasha stepped up to in front of Jaken, halting the little youkai. "We didn't do nothing to her! She just flipped out, is all!"

Kagome smiled over the the youkai. "Pregnant women do that."

Rin's sigh drew all their attention, as she finally straightened. With all the seriousness of a ruler, Rin glanced from Jaken to Kagome. "I, Lady of the Western Lands, have come acquire the assistance from the miko called Kagome."

Kagome looked at her concerned, not at all bothered by the woman's sudden change, again. She was more troubled by the slight panting that Rin was doing, and the way she kept rubbing her lower stomach. "Rin," Kagome started.

"THAT'S LADY RIN TO YOU, WENCH!" Yelled Jaken.

Inuyasha growled and kicked the toad youkai. "Filthy little--!" On his shoulder, his son laughed. Already planning to imitate his father's actions.

Rin winced at one particularly rough movement within her. She was in pain, which was nothing new, but this pain was quite unbearable. Was the baby coming now? There was no way!

She groaned, lowly. This could not be happening! She wasn't even supposed to leave the castle. Sesshoumaru had made that order very clear.

Now she knew why. Without him around to keep the pups calm with his youki, they moved around violently and so much! She felt like she was ready to split.

She felt Kagome's calming hands rub over her head and move her hair from her face. Looking around, Rin grimaced at all the people watching her. There was Inuyasha, with his son, watching her closely from their place in front of Jaken. And the toad-youkai, with AhUn beside, both poised to attack, though the beast was still muzzled.

Kagome was just to her right, running gentle fingers through her dark locks. Off to the left, were a few villagers who just couldn't turn away, wanting to know what was going on, and then there was that tall guy with the long silver hair...

Rin's jaw dropped as her eyes widened a bit...long, silver hair? "Lord Sesshoumaru...?" She whispered.

Kagome, beside her, was the only one to hair the whispered statement, and as she glanced over, it was indeed, the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. 

Sesshoumaru.

And he did not look pleased.

---

(1) I may be wrong, and since I'm too lazy to look it up, oh well! But I guessed(from it's use in fanfiction) that a fuku is the uniform Kagome wears, yes? If not, then do inform me of the correct definition of a 'fuku'.

**A.N-** I hope you all enjoyed that! This is the prologue to the sequel of _Rin's Four Legged Obsession. _Rin is _at least_ 17 years old now. This is my first fic ever writing Rin as an adult, let alone, pregnant. So be gentle, please. This is obviously SessRin pregnancy fic. There will probably be two pups she carrying, I've made her too tiny to carry 4! Also, Kagome and family don't realize that she's carrying a few pups, rather they think she only has one. Lol.

As for the story _The Girl Who Is Always There_, well, I'm debating whether or not to post it. Please review this and tell me what you think!

_Edited: 3.8.08. Corrected sentences and grammar. Added and took out a few things._


	2. Food

**Title:** Kibbles and Bits

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Distant Sequel to RFLO; Rin is pregnant and decides to teach Kagome how to make a special blend of treats, when she goes over for pregnancy aid. Inuyasha falls in love with food and Sesshoumaru is being his usual silent self... Or maybe that's worry etched causing his brow to furrow. 

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Inuyasha and associations . . . but there will be a time in life when I, Liko, will _still_ not own Inuyasha, just you wait . . . you'll see . . .

**A.N.- **Konnichiwa Minshuu(people) . . . Sorry I took so long to update. There is no real reason I took so long (I'm not gonna lie), but I just couldn't see a way to go about the next chapter, so here goes nothing . . .

**Kibbles and Bits**

Chapter 1: Food

Kagome groaned. 

There they go again, biting each other's heads off! Looking over to Rin, Kagome noticed she seemed less distressed.

"Hey, " She nudged the younger woman lightly, "you're okay?"

Rin nodded, sitting up straight again. Perhaps Kagome didn't need Inuyasha's youki(or whatever it was he gave off) while she was pregnant, but Rin was a mere human. Carrying Sesshoumaru's obviously powerful pups, she needed more than what little energy her body offered.

"You never told me why you came here . . . " Kagome started, though she already kind of had a suspiscion.

Nodding, Rin smiled a little, "I have never been with child before." She started nervously, " I've seen others bare children and they have told me to have a midwife present." Rin blushed here, "Rin doesn't have many friends other than servants, but they are all demons. And Rin's never witnessed a human delivery, " She looked patheticly at the miko, "Rin needs help."

Kagome nodded, understanding. "No problem," She stood up, "but you'll have to deliver in my village, here." Obviously Sesshoumaru didn't know about human deliveries, but this was his first child, too. He wouldn't know anything beside instincts(though he would never admit that), and since Rin was human, his instincts weren't really helpful for her.

Rin struggled to stand, finally managing. "Thank you. Let me notify Lord Sesshoumaru and..."

Kagome smiled. When she had heard Rin refer to herself in the third person, she nearly interrupted the girl to correct her. It was amusing had Rin's attitude changed so suddenly. "Rin, why do you do that?"

Rin frowned. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"You refer to yourself in the third person, it's unusual."

Rin's frown deepened, "I'm unusual?"

Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "No, not at all. I just meant that people don't usually do that but you do."

Rin shrugged a bit, then straightened. It was hard to be so formal and proper all the time, especially if you weren't raised so, "Oh," She thought of why she spoke in such a way, then continued, "when I was little I didn't talk much. Sowhen I met Sesshoumaru, he sometimes referred to himself in the 3rd person, and I suppose it's a habit I picked up. But he only did it when he was feeling all high and mighty around annoying humans. Jaken says I do it when I'm too nervous to thing straight!"

Kagome nodded, that was understandable. Having only Sesshoumaru around to learn from, for so many years, his habits would be hard not to learn. She watched as Rin took a step, stopped to steady herself, then took another.

It seemed she couldn't keep steady, and for fear of falling, she stopped where she was, beside Kagome. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She called.

Sesshoumaru turned toward Rin and her loud call. The woman just didn't know how loud she could get . . . He is a dog demon, he has perfect hearing. He would hear it even if she whispered his name. And even after all these years, she still yelled, knowing how sensitive his hearing was.

Inuyasha winced, his doggy ears flattening against his head. His noticed, barely, his son's black ears doing the same. "Shut up, woman! He can hear ya just fine! Ya don't hafta yell!"

Sesshoumaru snarled, causing Inuyasha to turn his attention back to him "Watch who you speak to in such a manner. You may address your woman as such, but never mine."

Inuyasha smirked. Oh, how he wanted to gloat and rub all the years of abuse and teasing in Sesshoumaru's demonic face!

Sighing, Kagome stood up before they started a fight. Especially with her son over there. "Come on, guys. Rin is expecting and all you two can do is fight? Show some respect."

Sesshoumaru nodded, smugly. "Yes, Inuyasha, show respect to the superiors."

Rin giggled. Sesshoumaru would never admit it and would probably deny it completely, but Rin was sure he had never intended to kill his brother. He was much stronger and had ample time over many years to do so, and yet all he did was occasionally go visit the hanyou and play fight. (Surely that's all it was because she had seen her lord really battle, and Inuyasha would have stood not a chance).

Inuyasha grinned, mockingly. "Ha! Superiors? If your referring to the fact that I'm half-demon and your full-fledged, then let me _gladly _ remind you that your girl's human and your kids are gonna be mutts, too!"

Satisfied with that, Inuyasha stood up and puffed out his chest triumphantly. He felt like he had taken over the world, just being able to shove that tad-bit of info in Sesshoumaru's face!

Kagome groaned, glaring at the back of his head. There he goes again, showing off like some stuck-up jerk! Right in front of Inukinshou, no less. The Asshole!

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, angrily.

Sesshoumaru stared coldly at Inuyasha, before walking past him. "Come now, Inuyasha. Who said I was referring to the fact that you are half-demon." He glanced over his shoulder, "This Sesshoumaru is above you, demon or not."

Rin giggled, taking another step closer to her mate. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"'

Turning to Rin, Sesshoumaru's cold demeanor dropped. His eyes were slightly warmer, and his lips were slightly curved; almost a smile, almost.

"Kagome-chan wants us to stay, so she can deliver our pups . . . " She had taken to calling her babies 'pups', since everyone in the castle did.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Stay . . ._here_?"

The look of disgust on his face told Kagome that he would rather not stay there, let alone have his offspring delivered there. "Well, you can't travel around with her as big as a house. It's not good for her OR the baby!" The miko screeched.

Rin frowned. "HEY! I'm not _that_ big!" She smiled sweetly, "I'm pleasantly plump."

Standing up, and approaching Rin, Sesshoumaru snorted. "It will not take us more than two days to reach home." His voice was it's usual monotone but to Rin, it was imploring; urging her to agree with and obey him.

"Home? You live somewhere? You don't just travel around aimlessly?" Kagome questioned, seriously.

Sesshoumaru scuffed. "Unlike Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru does not just travel around aimlessly. I am, after all, the Lord of the Western Lands."

Kagome gasped and Inuyasha growled. "Bastard! That's only because dad left you with the castle."

Kagome gasped again, then looked at Rin. "You live in a _castle_?" For some reason, she thought Sesshoumaru had just dubbed himself the title of Ruler of the Western Lands. She really didn't think there was anything behind it, until now.

Rin nodded, then smiled. "Then, it will be better to deliver there, ne?"

Kagome nodded. "That would be the best place to deliver . . . Is that okay?" She looked up to Inuyasha.

"Feh," He waved his hand over his shoulder, "I don't care!"

"And is that okay with you, Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru scrunged his nose in disgust, then looked to Rin. "Fine."

"It's settled then, we'll leave tomorrow!" Rin said excitedly.

Time passed quickly as they lazed around Kagome's hut. Rin couldn't bare to be on her feet for too long and Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare leave her alone, so he settled closely by--just outside; Rin with far more blankets than needed under her butt--she was rather petite, despite being heavily pregnant. And the wooden seats and floors were a serious pain.

Kagome sat on a chair near the make-shift kitchen, with Rin beside her drinking tea. "So, you have never cooked before?"

Rin shook her head negative. "Well, I have cooked before, but not much. At home, Sesshoumaru has servants and chefs do that. I used to help them but since this got bigger, "She rubbed her stomach affectionately, "he won't really let me do much anything."

"Did he know you were helping them?"

Rin nodded. "Although he ignored it a lot because he knew I liked helping them, but when I got pregnant, he wouldn't let it slide anymore."

Kagome smiled. "Well, he's not here now!"

Rin smiled, "...but he's right outside . . . "

"So . . . he won't notice until it's too late, come on . . . If you make him a meal, he'll love it. And it may just be me, but he seems a bit tense . . . I'm sure a meal would help that."

Rin nodded, smiling.

Inukinshou was standing beside her the whole time, just looking at her stomach. "Momma?" He called, unsure.

Kagome smiled, "Yea, hun'?"

"I wanna touch it . . . Can I?" He said, staring at Rin's budding belly. She had taken off the heavy layers of the kimono's coat, only leaving the essential two layers on.

Kagome smiled. "Well, you have to ask Rin that. I can't give you premission for that. Go ahead, ask Auntie Rin."

Rin smiled. "Here," She grabbed the little boy's tiny hand and slid it across her stomach. She liked having her tummy rubbed...

He quickly snatched it away, eyes wide in fear. "It's alive!" He yelled, running to hide behind his mother's leg. He whimpered lowly, peeking over at Rin's stomach.

"Yea, it is!" Kagome grinned, "It's a baby."(In case you haven't noticed, Kagome thinks there is only one pup in there).

Rin smiled and stood, rubbing InuKinshou on the head. "It's your cousins, say 'hi!' "

The kid smiled and mumbled out a nervous 'hi'. He quickly eased around the women, and ran to the door, "I'm gonna tell papa, 'kay?"

Kagome let her son go and headed to the battery powered fridge she had brought back from her time. "Now, time to get down and dirty! What do you want to cook?"

Rin smiled. "A cook at home taught me how to make a special gourmet meal. It's easy and not very hard, do you want to learn?"

Kagome nodded. "What is it called?"

Placing her hand on her hip and the other one on her stomach, Rin thought. "I can't remember. Actually, we created it by accident but never chose a name . . . " Pulling out tons of pots and pans, Rin grabbed bottles of seasoning. "Now, we begin!"

---Meanwhile---

Sesshoumaru leaned against the ancient Kami tree. The tree, itself, stank of Inuyasha's scent and it wasn't as comfortable as his sakura trees back home, but it would have to do, just until tomorrow.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru rested, only to be disturbed by a loud yelp; Inuyasha.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha sneered. "Nothing . . . just came to rub this irony in your face."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Leave."

"Oh no! After so many years of hating me for being half-demon, and hating humans for being alive, look at you . . . oh, how the high and mighty have fallen."

Sesshoumaru stayed calm, slowly opening his eyes to meet Inuyasha's gaze, but instead was face to face with Inuyasha's son.

"What?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Nothing, "The kid imitated his father, "Uncle sess-sesshy-" Inukinshou growled in frustration, he couldn't say Sesshoumaru's name, "Uncle!"

Inuyasha laughed out loud. "Pay backs' a mother, ain't it?"

Sesshoumaru growled again. "Get the kid off of me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted, "Not in this lifetime, and if you hurt him . . . "

Sesshoumaru stood up straight, holding Inuyasha's son by the back collar of his shirt. "I have no use for killing a child. You, little brother, are a different story . . . "

Inuyasha growled, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, " Oh, yea?"

"DINNER!" Kagome yelled.

Inukinshou struggled out of Sesshoumaru grasp and made his way onto the taiyoukai's shoulder. "Come to dinner, uncle."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Damn! This child is no doubt yours, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled. "You wish . . . I was never THAT bad!"

Kagome looked up from her spot at the edge of the table to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walk in. To her surprise, her son was on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. It made her a bit uneasy...

"There's a first for everything, I suppose." she whispered, glancing from Sesshoumaru to Rin.

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold glare. Damn his half-brother, and his family!

"Oh, yea . . . and Sesshoumaru, just so ya know, the kid eats on your shoulder too . . . he doesn't like to sit at the table . . . " Inuyasha smirked, vengefully.

Rin giggled. "I made dinner, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why?"

Rin smiled, widely, "Because Rin wanted to. Hope you like it."

Kagome removed the dish cover, and stared, along with three other pairs of eyes, at Rin's specialty.

"It looks . . . interesting," Kagome muttered.

---

**A.N**.-Well that took me a while, since I didn't know what to write, but I hope you liked it. Please review, and I'll try to update faster. I have finals coming up in a week (but we get out of school early so I can update).

Please review! Thanks!

_Edited 3.12.08. Fixed grammar and sentences._


	3. And Then There Was This

**Title:** Kibbles and Bits

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, Major fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Distant Sequel to RFLO; Rin is pregnant and decides to teach Kagome how to make a special blend of treats, when she goes over for pregnancy aid. Inuyasha falls in love with food and Sesshoumaru is being his usual silent self... Or maybe that's worry etched causing his brow to furrow. 

**Disclaimer: ** I know you know I don't own this, but I guess for you few who don't know, I DON'T own inuyasha and/or kibbles-n-bits. But I have tasted dog food(I DON'T RECOMMEND YOU DO THAT!)(1b)

**A.N.- **Konnichiwa! School has started back for me, so I'll try to finish this off fast. I know I have been rather neglectful of this story, only stopping after two chapters (despite the many reviews and compliments I've received). I have no true reason except I only thought of myself and decided to rush off and read some mangas and other fanfics. My muse was kicking my ass to update but I just turned over and went to sleep...Anyhow, enjoy this update!

**Kibbles and Bits**

Chapter 2: And Then There Was This

"It looks . . . interesting." Kagome muttered

Inuyasha stared a moment, then looked over to Kagome, panicked. _She doesn't expect me to eat this . . . does she? _He pouted when Kagome gave him a firm look, but still decided that stuff wasn't going down his throat!

Kagome sighed. 

_Rin said it was supposed to look like this, a bunch of brown and tan pebble-looking . . . things!_ She smiled big. "Well! Now that's set, let us show our appreciation. Itadesukamasu."

Sesshoumaru sighed, Rin made him _his_ special meal. She only made it every blue moon (or red one), if he'd let her in the kitchen to cook. But today, she'd taught Inuyasha's mate how to make it, and no doubt Inuyasha would like it, seeing how he seemed to want everything the taiyoukai had.

Rin kept smiling. She knew everyone would love it because her Lord Sesshoumaru loved it! "Well, let's eat up!" She said cheerfully, looking at Sesshoumaru.

He smiled, just enough so she knew he approved; but not enough to let Inuyasha or his mate notice it.

Rin smiled bigger, if that was possible, and dished out the food. She grabbed Inuyasha's plate, and dropped a scope full of food on his plate. She dropped two onto Sesshoumaru's; he always got the most. She gave Inukinshou a little and Kagome had some type of salad stuff. (A.N. you thought she was gonna eat dog food? Yea, well no, (LOL)). Rin thought about joining Sesshoumaru but she really didn't like that food. And besides that, she was craving again...

As Rin slurped up her Kimishi Noodles(1a) , she looked around the table at the four occupants; Inukinshou still on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, glancing back and forth between Sesshoumaru and his food. The poor kid has already gobbled his down. 

Inuyasha, too, watched his brother daintily eat the stuff. It crunched a little as he chewed, every bite causing Inuyasha to flinch. His plate was still full, untouched, but he noticed Inukinshou's bowl was completely empty and licked clean.

Sesshoumaru was obviously getting annoyed, as Inuyasha and his son stared at him eat. The latter, staring hungrily, and the former staring in curiousity. But, thankfully, Kagome came to the rescue--of her husband and son, because Sesshoumaru was ready to kill them.

"What do you think of it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared a moment at the plate covered in the 'stuff' Rin made, then shoved some in his mouth. Everyone was watching him closing, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, who was getting very close to throwing Inukinshou off his shoulder; the kid was trying to eat his food! Everytime he brought the plate up to his mouth, out of his peripheril vision, he could see his nephew's small hand reach forward.

Inuyasha nodded a second, then shook his head, before nodding again. "Well?" Rin asked, nervously.

He frowned_. I can't admit it, but it's good._ He shifted his eyes to his brother, momentarily, before looking back at thje plate. _I won't let Sesshoumaru get that satisfaction, but no reason to hurt his mate's feelings because I can't stand him...Damn!_ He sighed, after swallowing the food. "It's okay."

Rin sighed a sigh relief, and sat back, rubbing her enlarged stomach, starting on her second bowl of noodles. Kagome smiled as she looked over at Sesshoumaru; he'd managed to ignore Inukinshou and was watching Rin, intently. _**It was so sweet! **_She could almost squeal!

"Well, if everyone's done...We should get some re-" Kagome's sentence was cut off when Inuyasha cleared his throat, loudly. "Uh...yea, Inuyasha?"

"Well, uh...I was just wonderin'..." He was fidgeting and shifting from side to side, "Could I have some...more?" The last part was mumbled, but Rin and Kagome heard him.

"OF COURSE!" Rin said, hoping out of her seat and serving Inuyasha. "Have as much as you want! Even Lord Sesshoumaru loves it! I knew you would!" She beamed brightly, so happy that he'd enjoyed the treat.

Inuyasha smiled, then started laughing, "Yea, I bet he does."

Sesshoumaru, who was now done eating, pulled Inukinshou off his shoulder and looked up at Rin. She shouldn't be serving Inuyasha, he may be an idiot but he's not physically disabled; he could fix his own damn food!

"Rin?"

Rin stopped what she was doing and looked at Sesshoumaru, "Yes, lord Sesshoumaru?"

"There's a hot spring not far from here." Even though it wasn't a question, Rin got the meaning. She smiled, contently.

"Oh...I do feel like I need a bath..." She said, walking towards the door where Sesshoumaru was standing, "Be back in a while." She waved over her shoulder, walking out as Sesshoumaru held the flap open.

Kagome smiled as they walked out of the hut. "How sweet! He wanted to be alone with her..." She looked sparkly-eyed at Inuyasha. 

"WHAT?" Inuyasha practically yelled, "I got something stuck in my teeth?" He flashed his fangs at her for inspection.

Kagome sighed. "No..." She looked resigned for a moment before a hopeful sparkle gleamed in her eyes, "Maybe we can get Miroku and Sango to watch Inukinshou while we spend some time alone, too." _Get the point, Inuyasha_! Kagome mentally yelled.

Inuyasha thought for a second, then looked confused. "What, you want another kid or something?"

_GODS, he was hopeless!_ "Never mind. Let's not overwork that little brain of yours!" She muttered, annoyed.

Inukinshou was standing by the door of the hut, looking out at Sesshoumaru and Rin as they walked away. He really liked his obasan and ojisan! "I wanna go wit' dem." He pouted.

Kagome looked over at her son, "They'll be back soon but let's put you to bed, hmm?"

Inukinshou nodded, sadly. "Ah'kay."

Inuyasha snorted, "You don't wanna be wit' them now! They're doin' stuff you're too young ta see!"

Kagome growled. "You jerk! So you knew what I was getting at all along! Why did you pretend to be clueless?" Her face was getting red, then her eyes widened pathetically as she whimpered, "Y-y-you don't love me anymore?... Is that it? How could you, Inuyasha?"

With that pseudo-hurt act out of the way, Kagome went to tuck Inukinshou in to bed. _That'll leave that jerk thinking_...

"What the...What just happened?" Asked the poor, confused hanyou.

---

Rin walked up the spring and sat at the end of it, slipping her feet in. She had missed her alone time with Sesshoumaru and was quite happy he'd thought of the onsen. She looked up, and over her shoulder at her lord as he dropped off his armor. _So much armor, thought not needed since he's so strong._

Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin and smiled. Rin smiled back, and would've gotten up to meet Sesshoumaru as he approached her, but her enlarged stomach wouldn't allow her...And neither would Sesshoumaru.

"Stay." He ordered as he stopped beside her.

Rin nodded, and shifted back into a comfortable position, her feet dangling in the steaming water. She looked out into the darkened water, as Sesshoumaru sat beside her. He had taken off his haori top, and was now reaching over to pull the extra layers of Rin's kimono off.

When the final layer was off, he reached behind her, and untied her obi, letting the kimono fall off her shoulders. Slowly, he placed her into the spring, careful not to harm her in anyway.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, don't worry, you won't break me!" Rin smiled as she turned around and pulled Sesshoumaru into the spring with her. His haori pants were still on...

Rin giggled and smiled, allowing Sesshoumaru to embrace her. "You should not have done that, Rin." His smirk took the edge of his words.

Rin giggled and allowed Sesshoumaru to set her on his lap. He settled in the water, finding an underwater boulder to sit on. It was deep enough in the water that his back could rest against the side of the pond.

Whenever they were alone, they'd talk...Sesshoumaru didn't say much and when he did, he mostly spoke in riddles and metaphors. But Rin would listen, and bring up how she was the luckiest human in the world, and how she'd forever love and be loyal to him. Of course, Sesshoumaru didn't confess his undying love aloud, but he did always cuddle close to her when she'd speak of them.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Rin's waist, despite her large belly. And sighed lightly, waiting for her to start the conversation like she always did. He loved their alone time and couldn't actually pinpoint why she came to Inuyasha's territory (his village) to see the idiot's mate. Was it that important to have _this_ woman deliver his offspring? He could have had another; any other priestess or physician deliver his offspring, but she came here...On her own, despite his direct disapproval.

"Rin?" He decided she wasn't going to _offer_ that information, in fact, it seemed her mind was wondering off somewhere else...

"Huh?...Eh..Yes, lord Sesshoumaru?" She snapped back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rin smiled, and shifted, turning so she was able to look as Sesshoumaru's face. "You, me...and Jaken, Ah-Un(1), Inuyasha, and his mate, and their child."She was silent before adding almost mutely, "And our pups."

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked up at the bright moon. "Hm. Our pups, you say?"

"Yes." She got comfortable in his lap, before continuing, "We'll have to name them. How many will there be, can you tell now?"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze from the moon to his mate, "I sense only two." He caressed her abdomen once, "I haven't chosen any names yet."

Rin nodded. It was so peaceful here. The castle, during the daylight time, was very busy and at night time, it was far to quiet and empty; with the exception of guards surveying the property.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?"

"If I had not come here, to inuyasha's home, would you not have told him of our...pups?" She planned to say 'relationship and me' but changed her mind.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a bit but then he blinked. "No...I would have told him, even if I did not wish for him to associate with our offspring. He is their relative and now...yours too, so there is no doubt that I would have told him...of our child...and of you."(3)

_Just what I wanted to here._ Rin thought. "Are you upset that Rin came to him without your consent?" She mumbled, nervously.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Yes, I was angered that you disobeyed me, but if she is who you wish to midwife for you, then I have no qualms against your choice."

Rin smiled, again, and settled back against Sesshoumaru's chest. "His mate is a popular priestess, and I have met her on numerous occasions throughout my time with you. Many times during battles between you and Inuyasha and even battles between you, Inuyasha, and Naraku; once with Jaken."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "You approve of her methods, then? That is why you chose her, because you are affiliated with her?''

There was a moment of silence, then Rin nodded. "Yes. She was very kind to me but couldn't understand why I chose to follow you. And even though she didn't...favor me being around you because you tried to kill Inuyasha on ...a few occasions, not once did she tell me you were evil or bad...and I knew then, she was able to see the good in you, that I saw in you..."

Sesshoumaru was quiet.

He pulled Rin tighter to him, and sighed again. "If you wish for her to deliver them, then I will stand by your choice."

After spending a while in the springs, Rin became quite sleepy, and nearly fell asleep in the spring, but Sesshoumaru stopped her. He dressed her back in her kimono, leaving off a few layers, since she was sleepy, and pulled on his haori top.

Placing his armor on his floating cloud and himself, while holding Rin, he set off into the night sky, heading back to Inuyasha's home.

Once he arrived there, Rin walked into the guest room- offered by Kagome- and fell asleep immediately. Sesshoumaru sat beside her, not bothering to sleep, since he couldn't...

Kagome was yelling, Inkinshou was whining (he was suppose to be asleep), and Inuyasha was rummaging through the counters and dishes in the house.

He was searching for something...loudly.

"DAMMIT, KAGOME! WHERE THE HELL IS IT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WAS SOME LEFT OVER!"

Kagome sighed and started yelling again, "WHAT! YOU- YOU JERK! OUR SON IS TRYING TO SLEEP, AND YOUR THINKING ABOUT YOUR STOMACH!"

All the while, Inukinshou was tugging on his mother's night kimono, and saying, 'Mommy?' over and over again.

Sesshoumaru sighed '...It was like De Ja Vu...like when I first tasted that food, but I wasn't THIS bad...was I?'

---

**END NOTES:** Anyhow, the point is I'm sorry I took so long. But yea... I won't try that again. AND my computer crashed over the summer so I had no internet.

**(1b)**Back story on me eating dog-food: well, that was a total accident. I was feeding my dog(about 5 years ago), and my thumb slipped in the food; by force of habit, I slipped my thumb in my mouth...and BOOM! Dog food, mouth, swallow...spits! Yea...embarrassing...

**(1a)**Kimishi(beef flavor) Noodles..I had some, I think it's spicy beef flavor(or just beef flavor) and Im not sure if it's Chinese noodles or Japanese...I bought it from Wal-Mart once.

**(1)**Jaken, and Ah-Un have mysteriously vanished...I can't remember what I did with them, so I have to fix that in the fourth chapter...

**(2)**Even though Jaken is suppose to respect Rin now, b/c she's the lady of the western lands, he still yells at her. And she just obeys, or ignores him...as always, because she sees him as something like a father; a little toadish green father-but a father nonetheless...

**(3)**When Sesshoumaru says, "No...I would have told him, even if I did not wish him to associate with our offspring..." Well what he means is...even if he didn't want Inuyasha knowing or associating with his child, he would still let Inuyasha know he had a nephew...but let me point out that he was speaking in past-tense, meaning if he HAD chosen that, not that was his decision from the start...get it? I hope...

**(4)** Ya know "his floating cloud", well I don't know what it's actually called but he can fly on it, and stuff...so yea. And he can't hold rin close to him, with his sharp armor on...so he left it off...

Please Review

_Edited 3.14.08. Corrected sentences and grammar, and the number of pups._


	4. The Two Day Trip: Day 1

**Title:** Kibbles and Bits

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, Major fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Distant Sequel to RFLO; Rin is pregnant and decides to teach Kagome how to make a special blend of treats, when she goes over for pregnancy aid. Inuyasha falls in love with food and Sesshoumaru is being his usual silent self... Or maybe that's worry etched causing his brow to furrow. 

**Disclaimer: ** To get straight to the point, I don't own Inuyasha, nor do I own Kibbles-n-Bits. Sadly, I don't own anything remotely related to Inuyasha, except for a few fanfics, and the three movies, which I purchased legally from a store . . . 'nuff said . . . onto the chapter!

**A.N.- **It's been so long! Forgive me! I planned to update a LONG time ago, but got sick, then all this other stuff happened . . . ugh! Sorry, but my life just got in the way! I have fantastic news: 1) this is an update . . . a DOUBLE update . . . so Yay! Secondly . . . a fan nominated my story 'rin's four-legged obsession' in the inuyasha fan guild comedy award thanks a lot! ...you've all been great, really wonderful fans! ...again, forgive me for . . . postponing, and here's your update!

Oh, yea! I have the 3rd Inuyasha movie! Now, I have all 3 movies, and I hear a fourth one is being made! 

**Kibbles and Bits**

Chapter 3: The Two Day Trip: Day 1

Rin sat up, her back aching from the pressure being applied to it. She had slept on her back all night, occasionally twisting and re-adjusting the sheet over her. She had gotten hot, then too cold . . . but her Sesshoumaru was there to pull the blanket in place when she shivered, and pull it down some, when she would sweat. He was truely a supporting mate . . . one of a kind.

But as usual, he didn't sleep a wink. He sat beside her on his futon, which was given to him, and watched her sleep, every once in a while, looking out the window. The moon shone through, casting the light inside and onto Rin's fair skin. Eventually the moon hid behind the trees and distantly, the sun forced it's rays over the mountan range.

Having woken upon sunrise, Rin looked over to Sesshoumaru. He was looking at the door of the room they were in, then turned his attention to his mate. She smiled and tried to get up, but that proved to be a pointless waste of energy so Sesshoumaru stood up, reaching down to help Rin to her feet. Smirking at her, he thought, _even pregnant she still looks amazing . . . _

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumau, " Rin smiled. She stood on her tippy toes and with much effort--for she was now much heavier than her feet were used to carrying, and pecked a kiss on his lips.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru quickly bent his knees, so she didn't have to put so much pressure on her toes and deepened the kiss. Rin smilled into the kiss, pulling away to breathe before the lip lock became too intimate. It took a lot of energy to stand up, then to tippy toe and actually hold her breath while they kissed...well, she was already tired. Not to mention her feet ached.

Sesshoumaru allowed Rin to straighten herself up, watching as she tried to fix her hair. It was long, dark, and beautiful but sleeping with it untied caused the silky locks to become unruly. She smiled as he tied her obi for her--not too tight, then she handed him her brush. She didn't manage to brush it all so, occasionally, he'd brush it. Since he didn't exactly want any of the housemaids touching his Rin, he took on the liberty of grooming her, himself. She did the same for him--when she wasn't as bloated as she was.

They headed into the living room, after hearing Inuyasha's loud mouth. Just as he was yesterday, today he was complaining and searching for the food Rin made the night before. He nearly jumped her as she walked out of the room, practically begging her to make more.

Rin was slightly worried...He looked as though he might be addicted...

Of course, Sesshoumaru almost lost it. As he shoved Inuyasha through the exit flap of the hut, Rin grabbed his arm, lightly, stopping her lord from following after the hanyou.

Her solemn look immediately changed to a big smile, "It's too early, Lord Sesshoumaru. Besides, we must prepare to travel. Today, we head for home!"

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, and looked over at Kagome, who had everything packed and ready, smiling widely. Her son,Inukinshou, was just as happy as she was. Running circles around the table and his mother. He nearly missed crashing into his father as the hanyou made his way back in, grumbling on and on about wretched brothers who deserved to die.

Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes._Honestly, _Sesshoumaru thought,_ did they think going to his home would be THAT enjoyable? He lived there all his life and nothing good ever happened...Well, except Rin...Oh, and the first time they-_

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome interrupted his thoughts. 

"Hn?"

The poor woman was struggling with bags and bags of unnecessary junk that she, obviously, planned to bring to his home. _Boy, was she in for a wake-up call!_

"Where, exactly, are you going with that?" Sesshoumaru asked, motioning toward the luggage the woman had. His eyebrow twitched when Inukinshou decided he'd rather run circles around his uncle's legs rather than his mom's.

Kagome blushed. "Uh . . . ah . . . Um . . . I-"

"Where the hell do ya think?" Inuyasha answered for his wife, "To the damn castle! ...Jeez, Sesshoumaru . . . Never thought you'd be so dense!" Inuyasha yelled.

Rin sighed. Really she wasn't in the mood for this, and obviously neither was Sesshoumaru, since he completely ignored his aggressive little brother.

The taiyoukai sighed as he led Rin outside. If the woman planned to bring her whole life with her to his castle, then she'd better be able to carry it ALL too!

After standing around outside for a short while, Rin finally sat on the ground. It seemed like everything ached: her feet, her legs, her tummy, and her back. And the little bits that didn't hurt before were starting to hurt now . . . She sighed and tugged on Sesshoumaru's haori pants' leg.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against a tree beside Rin, looked down. She looked so miserable, yet she still smiled. And despite all the effort she placed in that smile, he could still see how horrible she was feeling. A pang of guilt shot through him; maybe Rin was too young, maybe she wasn't ready to bear a demon's offspring.

He continued to stare at her while deep in thought, until she tugged on his pants, hard, to get his attention.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said, just as kindly, but she tugged on his pants each time she spoke to emphasize each word, " I'm hungry."

Sesshoumaru smirked. Just like old times, she was whining! He pulled away from the tree, just as Kagome came out of the hut, yelling profusely about 'arrogant husbands, who won't carry her bags!'.

Rin smiled as the miko made her way over to her and sat down on one of her stuffed bags. "So . . . how are we going to get there? We can't possibly walk all that way . . . with you in your condition . . . " _And me, with all this stuff..._

Rin nodded and pointed at Sesshoumaru, who had moved toward the hut. "Lord Sesshoumaru is calling upon Ah-Un, so we don't have to walk."

Kagome nodded. "Ah? Un?"

Rin giggled, "No, AhUn. One word." She nodded when Kagome mouthed the name, silently, "It's Lord Sesshoumaru's dragon . . . with two heads!" She waved her hand in the general direction Sesshoumaru was. "After I first met Sesshoumaru, I rode on them."

Kagome nodded again. "I see. Maybe I could get in touch with Sango and borrow Kirara . . ."

Rin shook her head, and just as Kagome was about to tell her about Kirara, Inuyasha interrupted them. He came marching out of the hut with Inukinshou on his shoulder. As always, he was complaining about something. And today, it happened to be Rin's special dish.

Rin smiled at Kagome, and started to get up. "Lord Sesshoumaru will let AhUn carry you along with me."

Kagome nodded. She noticed the pregnant woman was struggling to stand so she leaned over and helped her, standing up also. They headed to the small hut.

Sesshoumaru turned off to see Rin leading Kagome inside the hut. AhUn wouldn't be here until later in the afternoon, and now, judging by the place of the sun, it was around noon. Time was going by fast.

Sesshoumaru followed the duo into the hut, taking notice of Rin eating and Kagome talking. Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. After he'd walked out of the hut, no one really noticed where he walked off to.

Sesshoumaru nearly sighed. He sat down in the corner and waited.

Kagome and Rin had been at the table talking for the last few hours. It was, no doubt, late in the afternoon, now. The sun would start to set in less than a few hours, so AhUn should be there in a few minutes time, at most.

From where Sesshoumaru was sitting, he heard everything. Their conversation wasn't about anything important, just . . . girl talk. As a matter a fact, he wasn't at all interested in what they were saying, until his name was mentioned on a few occasions, but other than that, he was half dozing.

Inuyasha returned not long ago, carrying a large amount of fish, ordering Kagome to cook it. After she refused, he proclaimed that he and Inukinshou would do it themselves. He nearly burned down the hut, not to mention burned a few of his fingers and one of Inukinshou's. 

Kagome had gotten on his case then, yelling profusely at him; forcing her son to sit at the table with her and Rin. No doubt, the pup was bored out of his mind, listening to his mother and aunt talk . . . about . . . girl stuff. Every once in a while he'd scrunch up his nose in disgust.

Inuyasha had, of course, gotten mad when he was yelled at and walked outside. He hadn't been back in, since. But of course, he wouldn't be gone long, he never left for too long, Sesshoumaru thought with a groan.

---

AhUn landed in front of Inuyasha and family's hut with a muted thud. Jaken, growling in his throat and muttering about ungrateful lords, hopped off of the dragon and rushed toward the hut. 

He had ridden the arrogant 2-headed beast for half a day, and the stubborn things refused to listen to him, half the time. When he wanted to stop for a break, they refused; when he was ready to go, they were 'tired'. Jaken sighed heavily, as he entered the hut without announcing himself. _Why do the Gods hate me so..._

"My lord, your ever-so-faithful servant is here!" Yelled the toad Imp, quite proud of himself for getting there in one piece.

Unfortunately for him, Sesshoumaru was sitting in the corner, nearest the door. So when Jaken burst in, with his loud and annoying voice, he happened to yell right in the Inuyoukai's sensitive elvin ears.

Hell momentarily broke loose as Sesshoumaru snarled, baring his fangs. His eyes momentarly flashed crimison and blue as, in one swift motion, he stood and with the half his true strength, kicked the toad back through the flapped-door and out of the hut. 

Inukinshou watched the whole scene in complete awe, hoping one day he would be able to immitate his uncle.

No, the toad didn't parish from that well-aimed kick. He was just unconscious for the worse half of his pain, lucky for him. Maybe the gods didn't hate him that much . . .

Not long after the incident with Jaken, did Sesshoumaru announce they were leaving. He had grown very tired of this place, and craved to be in his own domain as soon as possible. 

Inukinshou immediately latched onto the two-headed dragons' tail and didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon.

It took them no time load the stuff onto AhUn or to set Rin and Kagome onto the dragons, but that wasn't what was keeping them from leaving.

Inuyasha hadn't returned.

"Damn" Sesshoumaru growled.

---

**A.N.-** That's the end of that chapter! Now . . . next chapter is up (this is a double post). I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. I can't guarantee an update soon . . . since I'm moving in November. I have REALLY bad memory, I probably won't remember the password or something. So I better go write this stuff down!

Please enjoy the double update . . . it only happens once every blue moon (ignore the fact that it's not a Blue moon today). But yea . . . I rarely do that . . . so yea!

Enjoy! And please, don't hesitate to review!

your ever-grateful author,

-Liko

_Edited: 3.17.08. Corrected grammar and sentences._


	5. The Two Day Trip: Day 1:5

**Title:** Kibbles and Bits

**Authoress:** Liko-chan

**Warnings: **Language, Major fluff, OOCness, TWT, humor

**Summary:** Distant Sequel to RFLO; Rin is pregnant and decides to teach Kagome how to make a special blend of treats, when she goes over for pregnancy aid. Inuyasha falls in love with food and Sesshoumaru is being his usual silent self... Or maybe that's worry etched causing his brow to furrow. 

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own Inuyasha and co. You know the drill...

**Kibbles and Bits**

Chapter 5: The Two Day Trip: Day 1.5

Jaken grumbled as he was sent off in the direction Sesshoumaru smelt Inuyasha's scent coming from. Sesshoumaru didn't mentioned that he didn't smell blood or sense any demonic aura, but he still wasn't about to lead Rin over there, or go there and leave Rin, here. Not in this lifetime anyway . . . and for him, this lifetime was a very long time.

Rin sighed and leaned forward on one of the dragons' neck, yawning. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Rin, noticing she wasn't facing him.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, "Maybe we should leave tomorrow morning . . . " it wasn't really a question, more like a suggestion.

Sesshoumaru completely ignored Kagome, and approached Rin, rubbing the back of her head, in a comforting motion. Obviously Rin was tired and wanted to sleep. Maybe they should wait till day break . . .

Rin, moved around uncomfortably on the dragons, almost causing Kagome, who was sitting behind her, to fall. Sitting upright, Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru, the same miserable smile she had just this morning.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Rin?"

Rin, seeming to realize that they were going to postpone the trip because of her inability to stay awake, smiled bigger. "It's okay, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm fine, just a little tired, but I'm able to travel!" She tried her best to sound as hyper and enthusiastic as she usually would.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He could see through Rin's facade, but he also knew, she missed their home as much as he did. It was settled then, they'd leave tonight . . . as soon as Inuyasha got back.

---

Jaken jumped out of the lightly wooded forest, into a clearing. "Dammit!" He yelled, cursing both his lord and the wretched bushes that he just stumbled out of. Since taking his anger out on the bushes was much safer than trying to take his anger out on his lord, he decided to go with the inanimate object . . . for his safety, if not anything else.

Growling at the bushes, he set them ablaze with his staff of two heads and laughed heartily at his accomplishment. "Ha! You wretched bush, I am Jaken! Hear me roar!" He mocked the flaming bushes.

" Hear you roar? I didn't know frogs roared. Ribbits, I know they do, but-"

"Shut your mouth, you ungrateful mutt!" Jaken growled, pointing his staff at the previously missing culprit.

Inuyasha, who was stretched out on the bank of a small pond, raised a brow at the little creature. "Mutt? Ha! Betcha won't say that a little closer..!" Inuyasha threatened.

Jaken smirked and pointed his staff the hanyou again. "Come along, you! Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like to wait!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Dealing with you, he must have the patience of a saint." He stopped and laughed loudly to himself, "Ha! That's an oxymoron for ya!"

Jaken sighed, and was about the hit Inuyasha in the back of the legs with his staff as the hanyou walked past him, but didn't. What stopped him wasn't his common sense but the growl Inuyasha emitted as he passed the toad.

"Try it and die." He warned.

Jaken snorted, as though he was unfazed by Inuyasha's remark, and hurried behind the hanyou. _Someone's PMSing_, the toad snickered to himself.

Clawing at every branch in his way, Inuyasha quickly made it out of the forest, with Jaken right behind him. Looking around for Kagome, Inuyasha spotted her, not far way, sitting on Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon with Rin. Sesshoumaru stood a few feet away looking off into the setting sky and Inukinshou had fallen asleep on the dragons' tail, slightly drooling.

Inuyasha sighed and made his way toward the group, stopping short of AhUn. "Let's go," was all he said.

Kagome shot him a death glare. "Where have you been?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Uh . . . -"

But Kagome turned away from him. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Sesshoumaru turned to them, and approached. He grabbed AhUn's reigns, but before taking off into to darkened sky, gestured toward the dragons' rear, pointing at Inukinshou. "Get it," he said.

Rin laughed a little, but that did nothing to wake her up more. Kagome on the other hand nearly had a panic attack and yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rushed to get his son and gave him to Kagome. "And don't call my son an 'it', Sesshoumaru!" The hanyou hissed.

Sesshoumaru just ignored him and began to take flight with AhUn right behind him, also flying. Inuyasha growled. So he had to walk, he thought. _Ungrateful bastards._ And with that final thought, he leaped into a nearby tree and hopped on, keeping up with Sesshoumaru from the ground.

"MY LORD, WAIT FOR ME!" Jaken yelled as he ran to catch up, from the ground.

---

Sesshoumaru landed with AhUn in a clearing, as closest he could to a hot spring. Inuyasha came not a minute later, out of breath.

"Dammit, care to fly a bit faster, I don't think light can keep up with you!" Inuyasha growled sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru ignored him, and that didn't sit well with Inuyasha. Not only did he not like being ignored, but he didn't like people keeping things from him! And obviously something was bothering Sesshoumaru, so there's no doubt he was keeping something secret.

Sesshoumaru helped Rin off of Ah-Un, and had planned to take her to the hot springs, but she was just too sleepy. He pulled up against a tree, and sat down, pulling Rin into his lap. He held her head on his arm, since he still had his armor on, while her legs, were slung across his. Rin instantly fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her a moment, before looking around their campsite. Inuyasha had started a fire, something he would have had Jaken do, if he had been there. Inuyasha's mate was sitting against another tree, while Inuyasha sat up in said tree. AhUn had moved beside Sesshoumaru, resting their heads by his feet, and their tail curled around the tree that supported him.

By the time Jaken finally made it to the camp, just before day break, everyone--except the taiyoukai--was sound asleep. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, as the toad seated himself by AhUn, exhausted. He sighed when his stomach growled loudly but ignored it, passing out.

Not two hours after Jaken made it to camp, did the sun fully rise and begin to warm the cool morning air. Sesshoumaru, not having slept at all, had seen Jaken come and was, still, up when Rin and the rest of the group woke.

Kagome and Rin went to the springs a few minutes after waking, taking Inukinshou with them. Sesshoumaru was hesitant to let Rin go, but she assured him she would be fine. And besides, he had already decided that if something happened, he'd make Kagome and Inuyasha's deaths slow and painful, and Jaken's, too. Jaken was going to be killed for the hell of it, even if he wasn't to blame.

Inuyasha stayed in the tree he'd slept in the night before, watching Sesshoumaru like a hawk eyeing its prey. Sesshoumaru wasn't acting the way he was last night, then, he was quiet, almost sulking, but now, he was back to his cold, mysterious, arrogant self, Inuyasha thought. _What changed?_

Sesshoumaru, getting annoyed with Inuyasha's staring, turned to face the hanyou, flicking his hair behind his hair, nonchalantly.

The hanyou, just waiting for any sudden or unusual move, spotted his brother's flick of a wrist. "Ha! I saw that!" Inuyasha accused, his eyes narrowing as he glanced over his brother's form, "I'm watching you!"

Sesshoumaru thought of laughing at his idiotic half-brother but settled for just smirking. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Afraid?" He taunted.

Inuyasha snorted and turned his back to Sesshoumaru, nearly falling out of the tree. "You wish!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "Really, Inuyasha, you shouldn't be such an ass." He stated cooly.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, ready to fight. "Why you-! Let's go! Here and now! I ain't afraid of you!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes a moment. He enjoyed making Inuyasha mad almost as much as he did fighting him..._almost_. "Honestly, Inuyasha, are you really trying to start a fight when the new moon is tomorrow?"

Inuyasha hesitated, then sheathed his sword. "Whatever" He said sitting back down on the branch, sulking.

Sesshoumaru turned toward the direction of the onsen as Rin and Kagome made their way back. Inukinshou, the only one not dressed or in a towel, flashing everyone his little puppy bits.

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree. "Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, only slightly, and approached Rin. He led her to AhUn and situated her onto the beast. Kagome dressed her son, laughing at Inuyasha.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. He's young, no one really cares that he's naked." She laughed.

Rin giggled also as Sesshoumaru stood beside her. Jaken, determined not to be left running this time, hoped onto Ah-Un's tail. The beast wagged it's tail, roughly, but Jaken held tight.

Inuyasha's blush faded, and he leaped into a tree. "Whatever, let's just go."

Kagome nodded and hopped onto AhUn with her son. "How much longer till we get there?" She asked, excited.

Sesshoumaru ignored her as always but Rin answered. "I'm guessing, maybe a day. And then after that day, we should land on the castle grounds by the next morning. So about a day and a half. "

Kagome nodded. "So, Rin, tell me about the castle,"

Rin nodded and begin the never-ending story of when she first went to the castle and all the servants she met, friends she made, and places in the castle she knew of.

Inuyasha followed on the ground, skipping on trees. He was worried. Tomorrow _was_ the night of the new moon, a dreadful night, indeed.

Especially since Sesshoumaru would be around...

When they were younger, Sesshoumaru and their father would tease him about his hair and ears when he was human. His father meant no real harm, and Sesshoumaru, well at the time, he didn't either. He was just joking along with his father especially since their father scolded Sesshoumaru about disliking Inuyasha's humanity.

Since that one scolding, which left Sesshoumaru a very angry little demon, Sesshoumaru only spoke to Inuyasha when their father was around. He didn't want to take the chance of letting his tongue slip, then have Inuyasha rat him out and he got punished. And being punished by InuTaisho wasn't fun...not fun at all!

Inuyasha sighed and pushed that thought away, that was long ago. Sesshoumaru wouldn't still tease him about turning fully human on the night of the new moon. . .Would he?

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, although all she was able to see was a red blur moving between the trees. "Will you show me around the castle, Rin?"

Rin nodded vigorously. "Hai, Hai! I'll do it personally. Oh, and you can see Inuyasha's old bedroom, too!" She said giggling She had been in that bedroom only once, when she was younger, but Sessoumaru told her not to go in there because his scent was still strong in the room and he didn't want her spreading it throughtout _his_ castle.

Good thing Rin was in a good mood this morning, thought Kagome, that's probably why Sesshoumaru was in a good mood, too. Or as good a mood as he gets. . .

Sesshoumaru looked over at Rin, _I'll do it personally _. He let those four words play in his head over and over again. He snorted quietly, like he'd let Rin wonder around the castle, barely able to walk, let along defend herself. Not in this lifetime, he thought. . . and for him, this life time was a _long_ time...

---

**A.N.-** HEY! Anyhow, I know you might have notice I stated, "Not in this lifetime . . . and for him, this life time was a long time." Yea, well we all know, that Sesshoumaru has been living for a long ass time. . .So he'll be alive for quite some more time!

As for Rin...Let's just not think about her being human. He'll take care of that. . .After all, our favorite couple can't lose one another, now could they?

Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as you did the last! 

Your ever-thankful and appreciative author, Liko

_Edited. 3.20.08. Corrected grammar and sentences._


End file.
